


Silence (DINTIS/JMV)

by onebizarrekai



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, DINTIS - AU, Dreamtale - AU, JMV - AU, M/M, Short Story, and it's chaos yet completely plausible, jet is so fucking provocative, just two messed up nightmares being themselves, obsidian disliked that, they actually do the diddle, they just fuck that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebizarrekai/pseuds/onebizarrekai
Summary: “Little as looking at you fills me with indescribable rage.”Jet’s eyes drifted back up to the deep indigo owned by the one who was so dreadfully close to him. His face shifted in curiosity, examining the face of his temporary captor, whose fingers were curled against the wall by the sides of his head. Jet turned his head away just slightly–and coyly–as he gave his arms a small twist under the tentacles that held them firmly against the plaster.“Ironic, seeing as how you just kissed me,” Jet replied, a playful grin flashing across his cheeks.--------------------------------------------------------To put it simply, silence: Jet is bad at it.
Relationships: Jetsidian, Obsidian/Jet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Silence (DINTIS/JMV)

**Author's Note:**

> after that dream/cross shitpost disaster here's something for real.
> 
> for context basically tobin (the creator of jmv and thief of my heart) and I have been working on this chaotic crossover RP for fun and jetsidian is just kinda thriving. I wanted to write something for it.
> 
> this is kind of an unusual ground for me, but I wanted to broaden my writing abilities… and also write some implicitly messed up gay between two very messed up characters. if you're here and not legal, I would ask that you just calmly click away.

“Little as looking at you fills me with indescribable rage.”

Jet’s eyes drifted back up to the deep indigo owned by the one who was so dreadfully close to him. His face shifted in curiosity, examining the face of his temporary captor, whose fingers were curled against the wall by the sides of his head. Jet turned his head away just slightly–and coyly–as he gave his arms a small twist under the tentacles that held them firmly against the plaster.

“Ironic, seeing as how you just kissed me,” Jet replied, a playful grin flashing across his cheeks. His eyes blinked down to Obsidian’s mouth for a split second before he resumed eye contact. The other corrupt’s fingers pressed harder against the wall, Obsidian gritting his teeth in childish petulance. He pulled closer, their faces nearly touching, breath grazing cheeks, Jet feeling pleasant chills of more excitement than he anticipated.

“Maybe I was just sick of your shit,” Obsidian hissed. Jet smiled and bit his lip, tilting his head back so their noses were touching. “And there was no other way to get you to close that stupid mouth of yours.”

“Oh, please,” Jet scoffed, mumbling under his breath, but just clear enough to be understood with how close they were. “It’ll take more than that to get me to shut up.”

A low growl came from Obsidian’s throat. “How _much_ more?” he asked, his hands moving slowly from the flat wall to Jet’s hands.

One corner of Jet’s lip twitched higher. “Why don’t you find out?” he suggested.

Obsidian’s scowl slowly changed into a curious glare of sorts. “If you _insist_.” He shifted his body even closer, dragging his hand down Jet’s torso until it reached his leg. He dug his fingers into Jet’s thigh, pulling his leg up by his side. Jet grinned delightedly, yet didn’t move a muscle, patiently waiting to see what Obsidian would do. “If you keep looking at me like that, it’ll only make things worse for you.”

“Worse?” Jet asked. “Worse in the sense that you’ll leave me breathless, or worse in the sense that I’ll have any reason to lose patience?”

“Worse in the sense that I’ll make you want to _scream_ ,” Obsidian answered, his grip tightening. “But I won’t let you.”

“I’d hope you wouldn’t bore me,” Jet said. Obsidian was clearly irritated by Jet’s unwavering composure, finally closing the last remaining millimeter of distance between their lips and pressing Jet into the wall. He growled at the pleased chuckle that Jet emitted, pushing harder and digging his nails further into Jet’s leg. He bit at Jet’s lip, stealing entrance the moment that he was given the smallest amount of leverage. He smirked victoriously at the muffled moan that Jet let out against his lips as he dragged his hand up from his leg to his ass.

Obsidian was relentless, leaving no space for speech or exchange. His kiss was bruising and numbing, and because Jet was against the wall, he could barely kiss back as he was. Obsidian’s other hand shifted down Jet’s arm, taking care to drift his nails methodically. Even through Jet’s sleeved shirt, it may have left marks on his arm.

That hand didn’t stop, Obsidian’s impatience becoming more apparent as he clawed over Jet’s torso and almost immediately shoved his hand up Jet’s shirt. Fortunately for Jet, he still relished in it, the small stings he felt across the surface of his skin bringing him inexplicable thrill.

Jet tried to move his arms, but Obsidian’s tentacles were still snug around him. Obsidian finally broke the kiss, taking the time to pull his tongue back into his mouth as he glared. “Don’t _move_ ,” he ordered.

Jet pouted slightly. “You’re just going to keep me here?” he asked. “What if I want to?”

“I don’t accept negotiations,” Obsidian answered. Jet let out a faint gasp, biting the corner of his lip as Obsidian shoved one of his own legs between his. He was startled for just a moment, but his smile of excitement promptly returned.

“You’re so _hasty_ ,” Jet mumbled darkly, leaning forward slightly.

“Shut up already.” Obsidian took hold of Jet’s hair, pulling his head up expose his neck, Jet breathing in sharply as it happened. Obsidian started to undo the buttons of his shirt with one hand, quickly assaulting his neck and collarbone with bruising kisses and bites. Jet gritted his teeth, sucking in air as Obsidian left what Jet knew was mark after mark, both of Obsidian’s hands on his ass now accompanied with the occasional push up from his leg. Jet exhaled shakily, the desire to sink and concede growing stronger. Obsidian let out an amused huff of air. “That’s much better.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Jet grunted. Obsidian took a step back, taking a few moments to examine Jet, who was trying to hide his uneven, aroused breaths, arms still suspended above his head, and unbuttoned shirt hanging down in front of him.

Obsidian put a finger on his chin, tapping his foot slightly, as if trying to make a decision. Jet narrowed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing.

“Hold up a finger count between one and five,” Obsidian told him.

Jet raised an eyebrow. “What, feeling indecisive?” he asked. Obsidian’s eyes narrowed, his expression going blank. “Fine, fine.” Jet held up a distinctive four fingers.

A grin flashed on Obsidian’s face. “Four it is,” he said. He stepped close again, another tentacle swiveling around from behind him, curling behind Jet’s head and covering his eyes.

“What were the other four?” Jet asked, a half-smile adorning his cheeks. He could no longer see, but he felt Obsidian’s breath on his face.

“You don’t get to know,” Obsidian mumbled in his ear. He smashed his lips against Jet’s again, shoving his tongue back in immediately. He held Jet’s head up by his hair, dragging his fingertips methodically down the center of Jet’s torso, leaving distinctive red marks. He stopped at Jet’s belt line, tracing his fingers along the rim, but going no further. Jet breathed out through his nose, resisting the urge to try to lean into Obsidian’s hand as his bent knees threatened to shake. Obsidian bit at Jet’s lip as he separated their ongoing kiss. “I knew it would be gratifying to see you collapse under my hands,” Obsidian said. “Too bad that’s not enough for me.”

“If you think I’m anywhere near collapsed already… you’re sorely mistaken,” Jet replied.

Obsidian ran his fingers up and down Jet’s legs, nearing but never grazing the blatant hard-on that was starting to form. Jet fought to stay still, trying to conceal his developing desires, but it was hard to hide at this point.

“Are you sure about that?” Obsidian asked him. “Because if you ask me, you’re looking pretty desperate.” He smirked. “Maybe I’ll tend to your needs if you ask nicely.”

“Does that sound like something I’ll do?” Jet asked him. “Keep going or I’ll just fuck you myself.”

Obsidian squinted, sliding his fingers just an inch past the rim of Jet’s pants, but still not quite far enough. He grazed his fingers back and forth, Jet barely able to stop his hips from twitching as he did so. He pulled Jet’s head back up by his hair with his other hand, forcing his chin up to face him. “Sorry, what was that?”

Obsidian couldn’t see Jet roll his eyes under the tentacle covering them. “Oh, please, sexiest lord, get on with it,” Jet sneered. His breath hitched as Obsidian’s leg pressed up between his legs for just a brief moment, which Jet tried to grind back against, but it was gone too quickly. Obsidian removed the tentacle over Jet’s eyes, taking his face in his hand and moving so close their lips were almost touching.

“I’m going to give you one more chance,” Obsidian told him, flares sparking in his indigo eyes. Jet’s eyes went slightly wide, staring into Obsidian’s eyes with captivation. Jet could feel the aura behind them–almost even _hear_ it–and much to his dismay, even his stalwart mind threatened to give in, urging him towards the energy that Obsidian was undoubtably housing.

“… fine,” Jet breathed, unmoving. “Fuck me.”

Obsidian watched him expectantly.

Jet sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he pouted as dramatically as he could, genuinely looking like he was about to cry. “Please?”

“Stop making that stupid face,” Obsidian grumbled. “Put your arms down.” The tentacles around Jet’s arms receded, and he lowered them, only for them to be restrained again in front of him. It was easier on his shoulders, that was for sure. “Now, no more talking.” 

Obsidian whirled Jet around, pushing him up against the wall in front of them and shifting close so Jet could feel Obsidian’s body pressed up against him. Obsidian fumbled with the buttons of Jet’s pants, succeeding in pulling them apart. Jet shuddered as Obsidian wasted no time sliding his hand under the fabric of his clothes, digging his teeth into Jet’s shoulder as he curled his fingers around his dick and thumbed the tip. Jet’s knees threatened to buckle, his head against the wall and certain gasps escaping his throat.

“Hey,” Obsidian started, grumbling in his ear as he slipped his other hand down the back of Jet’s pants and digging his fingertips into Jet’s ass. “If you go down, I’m going to assume you’re going down for a _reason_.”

“… What, so I’m just supposed to stand?” Jet asked, struggling to breathe out the words. He bit back a whine as Obsidian’s thumbing changed to less-than-subtle strokes.

“I said… _no talking_ ,” Obsidian snarled, more of his tentacles emerging from behind him and slipping around Jet’s waist. They explored every inch of him as Obsidian continued movements–which he quickly grew frustrated with, throwing Jet’s pants down to the floor where they bunched at his ankles. He allowed Jet as much to step out of them and kick them to the side. Jet exhaled shakily as Obsidian resumed his movements, far from gentle, virtually trapping him against the wall as he did so.

Jet noted that feeling someone else’s tentacles on himself was an entirely different experience, and it was bizarrely elating in more than just a sexual way, although it was hard to pay attention to much of anything but that at the time.

“Pick one or two,” Obsidian suddenly said. “You can speak your answer. If you’re _able_.”

Jet took a moment to breathe amidst all that was happening to him at the moment. “… two,” he sounded.

Obsidian hummed. “One it is,” he answered. Jet squinted slightly as he heard Obsidian unzip his pants, then rolled his eyes again. That moment of exasperation lasted only until Jet felt a tentacle maneuver down his back, curling down between his legs. His breath hitched as it started to near insertion. Obsidian lifted another hand to turn Jet’s head to the side from behind, his temple now against the wall and Obsidian leaning over him.

“Ask for it,” Obsidian ordered, firmly holding Jet’s jaw as he whispered in his ear. Jet emitted a small moan through his teeth as the tentacle swiveled around, edging him even more as Obsidian’s movements with his hand started to slow. “ _Ask for it_ , Jet.”

“I thought we cleared this up already,” Jet breathed, the words barely coming out under the stimulation.

“Maybe we did, but I like to have fun,” Obsidian answered. He grinned, trailing his tongue over Jet’s ear. “Beg me for it.”

Jet was about to retort in his usual sense, but the tentacle grazing his entrance had him a little less coherent than normal. “F…Fine,” he grumbled. “Fuck me. _Fuck me_.”

“Say please,” Obsidian told him. “And _not_ like last time.”

Jet smiled nervously. “P…lease?” he asked. Obsidian was clearly not convinced. “Please, Obsidian.” In Jet’s mind, his words were sarcasm, but he clouded the tone for the sake of feeding Obsidian’s ego, just this once.

“Good boy.”

Jet blinked slowly. “Sorry– _what_?” His breath got stuck in his throat as the tentacle that had been meandering around his lower half finally prodded in. Jet nearly gasped, barely able to sustain his own weight against the wall as he laid his forehead against his still-restrained wrists. Obsidian was basically enveloping him at this point, feeling him up and down as his hand resumed proper movement. Jet exhaled shakily as the tentacle pressed deeper. He couldn’t even choke words out anymore, and as much as his goal had been to provoke Obsidian, he was having a difficult time continuing to sustain that. Jet bit his lip, trying to keep quiet.

Jet let out a small whine as the tentacle pulled out. Obsidian, whose head was still near his ear, whispered to him. “Be patient. That was just the beginning.” Jet heard a slight shuffling of clothes. He let out a pleased grunt as flesh came in contact with him instead. Obsidian leaned into him, his hand movements never wavering.

“I hate…” Jet started, barely able to form the words as he clenched his fists against the wall. Obsidian looked up at him, curiosity piqued. “… how you’re so fucking good at this.” Obsidian let out an amused huff of air at the comment, returning slightly and snapping his hips back. Jet gasped, leaning back into it all as Obsidian held his hip with his free hand.

“Yeah, people tend to say that,” Obsidian replied. He continued the motions, and Jet could feel his mind finally starting to numb. A distinctive noise sounded from his throat as Obsidian pushed deeper, rocking himself far from gently. Jet lost himself in the onslaught of sensation, feeling like he was getting pushed further and further into the wall in front of him. He failed to suppress a whimper as Obsidian quickened his hand’s pace. “Oh, _that_ was a good sound.”

“H…ush,” Jet mumbled. “Don’t… patronize…” He didn’t finish his sentence. His knees finally buckled as hips lurched, fingertips dragging down the wall in front of him. Obsidian held him up as his body released. Jet panted against the wall, his knees wobbling as Obsidian was still locked in behind him.

“Ah ah ah, we’re not done yet,” Obsidian told him, removing his mess of a hand from Jet’s dick and putting it on Jet’s other hip. Jet was going to have to remember to clean that off before he put his clothes back on.

“F…uck,” Jet muttered. “If you want to get off, then let me do it.”

Obsidian hummed. “But I kind of like fucking you,” he replied. “Don’t worry. You’re doing just fine as you are.” He crushed Jet to the wall once more, the other man grunting as it happened.

Obsidian didn’t _stop_. Jet was going to have to get back at him for this later. When he was finally done, and had finally made a mess of himself all over Jet’s ass, Jet felt like he was just about ready to fall over and not get up for a while. Obsidian finally let him go, and Jet fell straight to the floor to his knees, huffing for air against the wall.

“Oh,” Obsidian sounded, looking him over. “Are you _that_ tired? Aw, Jet.”

“… You’re hilarious,” Jet grumbled. “Where’s your bathroom? I’m going to sleep at the bottom of the shower for the next two hours.”

Obsidian crouched down next to him in spite of his pants still being down. “Without me?” he asked.

Jet put his head against the wall again. He wheezed, his laughter almost erratic at this point. “I can’t believe you’re in love with me.”

Obsidian squinted. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Get off your ass, I’ll show you where the bathroom is. _Again_.”

“Excuse me for being delirious,” Jet mumbled. “Help me up, won’t you?” Obsidian smirked for a moment before opening his mouth, but Jet cut him off. “If you tell me to ask nicely I will attack you.”

Obsidian playfully stuck his tongue out. “I’d like to see you try.”

Jet pursed his lips. “Fine. Maybe later,” he said. “You ought to watch your back.”

“A prolonged game? What fun,” Obsidian commented, pulling himself to his feet again and pulling his pants back up. “Not that you stand any chance.” Obsidian held his hand out with a sigh, Jet stumbling slightly as he used it to stand.

“I’ll make you reconsider that,” Jet told him. “Do you have any tissues? I’m not appreciating the cum on my hip.”

Obsidian shrugged. “No,” he replied. “Guess you’ll either have to ruin your clothes or walk to the bathroom without pants, clarifying the fact to anyone who might pass by that you just got your ass fucked by me.”

“Your options are absolutely terrible,” Jet said. “I am this close to wiping it on your leg.”

“Yeah, don’t do that. If it bothers you that much, just put your clothes on and throw them through the laundry. You can borrow my clothes and everyone will know you got your ass fucked by me anyway.”

“ _God_.”

“Thanks.”

Jet was definitely going to get back at him later.


End file.
